


Tough One

by ShadowSunnySides



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Decepticon Prowl, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I don't understand how either of them are, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, So yeah, autobot jazz, my first work for this pairing, no it's not shattered glass, this gonna be bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSunnySides/pseuds/ShadowSunnySides
Summary: After having captured a priceless Decepticon officer, Jazz gets pulled in by the many mysteries waiting to be told.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vodid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodid/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was inspired by a comic Vodid made! Links are under the prologue. Please do check their blog out as their art is just... too good for words.

Jazz vents as he stands before the door leading to their newest source of information. The last battle had proven to be a good one for the Autobots as they had not only won but also captured the Decepticon's most prized officer. He shakes himself out of his thoughts and regains his icy composure before opening the door.

The Praxian slowly looks up, his red optics boring into Jazz's visor. "Here to interrogate me, Autobot?" His optics have a dangerous edge to them as if he is in control of the situation. "Meister, isn't it?" The designation has Jazz tensing up a minuscule bit for just a second, but he sees it anyway. "Oooh..." He pauses for a second as his cold smile turns into a predatory smirk. "Soft spot."  Jazz doesn't answer and pulls a chair from the corner to sit on. "I know who you were, Jazz. It's no secret to me."

Jazz sighs. "Cut th' crap, Prowl. It don't bother me." He turns the chair, so the back is to Prowl, before he sits down, his arms on the backrest. "We can do this th' troublesome way or th' simple way. Myself, Ah'd prefer th' latter. Less mess to clean up, 'n all."

Prowl softly chuckles as he shakes his helm.  "It will take more than empty threats to make me talk."

Jazz raises an optic ridge behind his visor.  "Empty threats?" He snorts. "They're not empty. Not empty at all. Prime might not like it, but it don't mean he don't allow it."

His words make Prowl smirk. "It might take a bit more than just attempting to scare me. I do see why others might break, though. Put in a bit more of a growl, and it's even scarier." Did he really just give Jazz tips on how to be more effective? This day was creeping Jazz out more and more. They never won that easily, especially when Prowl was providing the Decepticons with orders. Capturing Prowl? Even when he had been alone, already a vorn ago, they hadn't been able to catch him.

Jazz softly sighs as he leans back, shaking his helm while doing so. "Ah so hoped ya would see some sense." He slowly stands up, places the chair back in the corner and leaves the room to report to Optimus. Prowl would be a tough nut to be cracked, but he will be cracked.

 Inspired by [this](https://vodid.tumblr.com/post/181283455487/just-a-page-of-decepticon-prowl-teasing-poor-ol) comic [Vodid](https://vodid.tumblr.com) made!


	2. Chapter 1

Jazz leaves the room and walks to the washracks to get rid of the energon on his frame. Like he had previously thought, Prowl was proving to be a hard nut to crack. It might take some time, but Jazz was sure he would manage. Eventually. When Mirage appeared right next to him, he doesn't startle. "From the look on your faceplate, I'm guessing you didn't get any information." Mirage doesn't ask, just states, as he knows Jazz.

Looking at his friend, Jazz sighs. "Nothin'. Not a peep." Even if he never admitted it, Jazz hated this part of his job. Infiltrating or sabotaging the 'Cons? Sparkling's play. Even paperwork was better than this. Hurting someone for nothing but tiny specks of information? It wasn't that he hated hurting people. Fighting on the battlefield? No problem. But this? When they were tied up and defenseless? It just didn't feel right. "Prime gave me permission ta go as far as needed." He turns to grab a cloth so he could wash himself properly.

"That's..." Mirage pauses as he searches for the right words to say what he wants. "Bothersome, to hear." He eventually finishes. Optimus Prime giving permission to bring someone to the brink of offlining time and time again until they got the information they needed? That was something which had never happened before.

"It is, ain't it?" Mirage pats Jazz's shoulder in sympathy. "He's a tough one. It might take a couple decacycles, or even longer." His voice rings off the washracks’ walls slightly. Jazz leans against the wall. He was sure Prowl could take it all for a long time. The only question remaining was, would he be able to hurt someone for that long?

"If you ever need anyone for anything..." Mirage doesn't finish his offer. He doesn't have to. Jazz nods and finally turns on the solvent stream. Instead of leaving, like Jazz expected him to, Mirage reaches over and grabs a cloth to help Jazz.

* * *

"Have you collected any information, Jazz?" Optimus' deep voice rumbles over Jazz's helm.

"Nothin', Prime." Jazz shakes his helm to emphasize his point. "He din't say a single word." He looks at the floor, purely so he doesn't have to look at Optimus.

"...I see." Optimus sighs. "When he starts talking, report to me. In the meantime, you won't have to." Optimus didn't like having to resort to hurting people, but sometimes it was the only option left.

Jazz peeks up the tiniest bit and sees Optimus carefully watching him. "Anythin' else ya'd like ta say, sir?" He semi-respectfully asks. It takes a minute before Optimus speaks.

"Please, Jazz, if this ever becomes too much... talk to someone. My door is always open for you." Optimus places his servo on Jazz's shoulder. "I can see how much this weighs on you. Don't let it bring you down."

Jazz finally looks up again and grins at Optimus. "Don't ya worry 'bout me, Prime. Ah'll be jus' fine." He assures his leader. "Ain't nothin' that can bring this mech down!" Having to act as if he was completely fine was nothing new for Jazz. After all, he was the head of Spec Ops. When he accepted this rank, he already knew all he would be doing was acting.

Optimus watches him a while longer before he finally nods. "Very well. Be careful, my friend. Masks sometimes crack." With that, he dismisses Jazz. As the saboteur leaves the Prime's office, he keeps his smirk on his face, even if the thoughts are buzzing around in his brain module.

"Hey, Jazzy!" Sideswipe wraps an arm around his shoulders with a big grin. "Wanna prank some people?" The frontliner is basically jumping up and down with excitement and Jazz smirks, although this time it's a real one.

"Do Ah wanna prank people? Sideswipe, do  _ Ah _ wanna prank people?" He slightly turns to look at Sideswipe. "Of course Ah wanna prank people! Why are ya even askin'?" This would be the perfect way to get his mind off of stuff.

"Okay good. 'Cus I got a plan. Remember how Blaster smuggled some high grade in a while ago...?"

* * *

 

Jazz and Sideswipe grin as they sit in a booth, watching the somehow already overcharged Wheeljack stumble around. They had spiked the energon in the dispenser with some high grade - really, just some. Jazz knew some can't really handle it that well - and Wheeljack apparently got a really potent cube. "So that's why he doesn't drink any high grade on parties." Sideswipe absentmindedly notes as he takes a sip from his - non-spiked - cube.

"Yeah..." Jazz watches in interest as Ratchet walks towards Wheeljack and throws him over his shoulder with without any difficulty. "Could he throw Ironhide over his shoulder with jus' as much ease?" He muses as he leans back. Sideswipe fervently nods.

"Yes, he can. I've seen him do it on a couple occasions on the battlefield." Sideswipe softly laughs. "I bet he could carry even Overlord like that!" The half shout draws Ratchet's attention, and he turns just before he leaves the rec room, making optic contact with Sideswipe who immediately freezes. "Oh, scrap. He's onto us." He turns to look at Jazz only to find an empty spot.

::Sorry, Sides, but he's only onto ya.:: Jazz cheekily waves from a booth on the other side of the rec room, right in between Bumblebee and Mirage, as he comms Sideswipe. ::Ah don't wanna get in trouble with th' Hatchet. Good luck with cleanin' his tools though!:: Was this mean? Probably. Not like Jazz really cares. Sideswipe almost blew it, so Sideswipe getting caught is his own fault. That's just the way of pranking.

After a couple minutes Sideswipe puts his cube down and starts to leave, only to get grabbed by the neckcabling by a certain medic. "I thought you knew better than spiking the rations, Sideswipe." Ratchet speaks just loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"I didn't do it! I promise, Ratchet! Jazz did it!" Sideswipe tries to save himself. Well, he isn't exactly lying. Jazz was the one to actually put the high grade in the dispenser. And the one to grab only Sideswipe a clean cube so he himself wouldn’t look as suspicious.

"Oh really now?" Ratchet walks to where Sideswipe left his cube and scans the few drops remaining. "No traces of high grade whatsoever." He gives Sideswipe a look before dragging him to Jazz's booth. He holds out his servo and Jazz places his half-full cube into it without any protest. Ratchet scans it. "Traces of high grade." He gives Jazz the cube back with a nod.  "To me, that seems like you were the one to spike the energon, not Jazz."

Sideswipe gapes at Jazz. "How could you? I thought I could trust you!" He dramatically cries while pointing a digit at Jazz. Jazz only chuckles in response. "I will get my reve- agh." Sideswipe is cut off by Ratchet starting to drag him again. "I will get my revenge!" He waves his fist at Jazz. "I will get my reveeeeeeee..." His voice slowly gets softer as Ratchet continues to drag him.

"Well, that was an eventful evenin'. Gentlemechs." Jazz nods at his friends. "I'll see ya tomorrow mornin'." He stands up and slides underneath the table out of the booth so Bumblebee and Mirage don't have to move.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow boss." Bumblebee grins at him. "And if you ever need someone to save you from being spotted by the Hatchet again, you're always welcome with me." He promises. Jazz grins back before walking to the bridge for his shift, ignoring, or at least trying to, the little voice in his helm that sounded a lot like a certain ‘Con. 

 

 


	3. chapter 2

Jazz suppresses a growl as he looks down at Prowl. The mech was continuing to hint at... the past and his subglyphs only made it more obvious. After another jab, he grabs Prowl by the collarplate and pulls him closer. "Watch what ya say here, mech." He warns. "Ya don't know what ya talkin' 'bout." He can see the tactician's optics flicker to his lips for a second while he is talking. 

"Are you kidding?" Prowl laughs, his fangs clearly showing. "Meister was the best thing to have ever happened to the Decepticons. A real war winner." There's a slight purr in his voice when he says it, the subglyphs both teasing and biting. "And you're holding him back." Disappointment rings in the subglyphs.

Jazz growls and punches him, not holding back in the slightest. Prowl looks at him and smirks, despite the energon dripping from his mouth and his cracked optic. "You know you want to come out... Meister." Jazz almost punches him again, but holds back, knowing it would only encourage him.

"Meister is dead." He instead replies, the subglyphs making it clear Prowl should not start that conversation again. The look Prowl gives him tells him he doubts it. 

"Then why are you here, and not one of your lovely subordinates?" Both his tone and the subglyphs are dismissive. "Surely they could do a just as good job, or... perhaps even better."

Jazz snorts. "They don't have the tank ta do it." He crouches before the Decepticon. "They are good spies... but not good at hurtin' others like this." While he was speaking the truth, he also let a bit out. He barely has the tank to do it himself.

"I don't think you would tell me their designations, would you?" Prowl teases with a smirk. "Because I'd love to know. I'd also love to meet them." Jazz clenches his fist before relaxing again. Prowl wouldn't be able to hurt any of his agents. Not while he was held captive.

"Nah, Ah wouldn't." He confirms. "Half th' fun is seeing ya strugglin' ta figure it out."  He smirks back at his victim. "'N now for th' real fun." He slowly stands up and ignores the way Prowl's optics glance at his hips for an astrosecond. 

Sauntering over to a table with... instruments, he already makes a choice in what he will use. Nevertheless, he traces his digits over the assembled instruments and pretends to think about which one he wants to use on Prowl.

He briefly glances back but regrets it as he sees Prowl stare at him defiantly with his undamaged optic.

* * *

Jazz dashes to the security hub, already late for his shift, thanks to his visit to the washracks. He stops right before he hits the door and takes an astrosecond to compose himself before sauntering into the room. "My mechs!" He exclaims.

"So you finally decided to join us, eh?" Ironhide looks up from his section of the screens in annoyance. "What did you deem more important than keeping everyone safe?"

Surprisingly, Sunstreaker- kinda- comes to his defense. "He went to the washracks to get rid of energon. I'd rather watch a couple more screens than sit next to an energon covered frame." The golden mech moodily crosses his arms. "Good trick with Sideswipe." He says after a minute before moving his chair to have a better view of the third of the screens he was supposed to watch.

Jazz snickers. "Ah found it a good trick myself." He admits as he plops down on the empty chair next to Sunstreaker. He hesitates a second before pushing the chair so it was next to a console. Booting it up, he starts to scan for unfamiliar comm frequencies.  "He was gettin' a bit ta confident."

After two joors of comfortable silence and their shift about to end- great timing, as they all were almost recharging- the console picks up a signal. Jazz perks up in surprise before he turns and starts typing. "Sunny? Can ya send a comm ta th' bridge? A couple unknown comm frequencies popped up."

"Don't call me Sunny." Sunstreaker does what he asked anyway. After a klik, he shakes his helm. "Hound scanned the surroundings. No one or thing is anywhere near us."

"Ah don't think that's entirely true..." The saboteur leans a bit closer to the console and reboots his optics as if that will change the information on the screen. "A lot more just popped up. There's a lot o' talkin' goin' on." He starts typing, trying to crack the comms.

After half a breem talking suddenly fills the hub. "I know we're... Soundwa... Starscr... atta..." Everyone startles at the familiar voice.

"Megatron..." Ironhide vents with wide optics. "We gotta let Prime know!" He stands up, his chair almost falling to the ground. "Sunstreaker, comm Hound. He can let the others on the bridge know they need to watch out. I'll warn Prime." He orders with confidence before leaving the room.

Jazz and Sunstreaker glance at each other before the frontliner does what the weapons specialist told him, Jazz turning back to the console to try and get into the comm frequencies again.

Before he is able to get anything, the ship gets hit with something, causing both 'Bots to fall to the ground. "Go get your brother." A blue visor stays locked with almost lavender optics to make sure the other listened before Jazz leaves.

He sprints through the halls to get to the bridge, wanting to know what exactly was happening and see it with his own optics. He slides in, the door immediately closing behind him. "Do we have a visual on anything?" He asks Bumblebee, grabbing a table so he won't fall as the ship gets hit again.

"Nothing, boss. We're picking up lots of encrypted comm links but we can't hack it fast enough. Blaster is doing the best he can." The minibot reports as he scans the surrounding area again.

Optimus Prime strides into the room, talking with Ironhide. "Do we have a visual yet?" He turns to address whoever is closest to him. At the negative, he nods and walks to his rightful place. "Autobots," He glances around the room. "it seems that we are under attack. Everyone, go to your battle stations." His voice remains level.

An excited buzz falls over the bridge as people are commed and woken so everyone is ready for the fight that is sure to come. Jazz looks up and when he receives a nod from their leader, he takes Bumblebee so they can try and get a visual.

"You sure 'bout this?" Bumblebee looks at the clamps on his pedes. "Have you ever done this before?" Doubt is clear in the subglyphs.

"Yes, Ah have, in fact, done this many times before." With a last enigmatic smile at his subordinate, the black and white mech jumps out of the airlock and activates his clamps to land on the hull of their flagship.

After a bit of hesitation, Bumblebee follows, almost losing his balance when his clamps activate and magnetize his pedes to the hull. "Both go a different way?" He asks.

Jazz nods and walk-shuffles towards the back of the ship where he suspects the enemies to be, the tiny spy going the other way. When he gets there, however, there's nothing in sight except stars. He stares at the vast expanse for a while longer before he sees something move. He turns his helm to look at it but doesn't see anything.

When he unfocuses his optics he sees it again. Even if the 'it' in question is most likely cloaked now. He can barely see the outline, the only hint that something is there the slight distortion of the view at the edges. As he studies it there's a flash and an astrosecond later the ship shakes again.

::Th' ship is cloaked.:: He reports. ::Ah can jus' see th' outlines. It appears ta be as large as ours.:: He continues a bit later.

::Thank you, Jazz. Come back inside with Bumblebee before something happens.:: Optimus replies. ::And for once, don't try to sneak on board their ship.:: His tone is almost pleading.

Jazz doesn't answer as he instead comms Bumblebee to get inside before he does as Optimus asked.

Only when back on the bridge he sees Bumblebee again. "Did ya see anythin'?" He quietly asks as to not alarm anyone. 

The yellow mech shakes his helm. "Not really. A distortion, at most. Can mean they're cloaked but..." He shrugs. "That's kinda advanced, even for the Decepticons." 

"Maybe..." Jazz agrees. "But it does seem like there's at least one cloaked ship out there, and who else would risk attackin' us?" He grips a counter as the ship violently shakes, noise all around them. 

The lights flicker out and for a couple of astroseconds, the only lights are biolights, optics, and visors. The emergency light kicks in, bathing everything in an alarming red glow.

"The engine got blasted!" Somebot shouts from the front. "All energy is being redirected to the shields!" Some 'bots leave the bridge to go help others out, everyone ready to either be stranded in the middle of space or crash on some unknown planet.

"Everyone, hold tight!" Optimus orders. "We are entering the atmosphere of a planet!" Jazz and Bumblebee glance at each other a second before sprinting to the cell where they held Prowl.

The ship groans and shudders and before they are even halfway there, the ship hits the surface, throwing them around like ragdolls and making them lose consciousness.

 


End file.
